Happy Nation Government
The Happy Nation Government '''is the organ of state control that exists in Happy Nation. As a libertarian republic the government is built as a bottom-heavy structure, with the greatest amount of direct authority being in the hands of the smallest areas. The government is structured into national, provincial, and local levels. The Central Government The Happy Nation Central Government, also known as simple Central or "The Cent" is the highest structure of the government, with authority over the entire country. It is also responsible for national security and international relations. It is headed by the Happy Nation Council, a group of three members who serve as the joint leadership of the country, each in charge of one of the three administrations that form the core arms of the executive branch. The central government also includes the legislature, as well as the high courts. '''Executive Branch Consisting of three administrations each headed by it's own Councilor, this is the most obvious area of the government in day to day life. The three councilors meet together to serve as joint heads of state, and help to balance the power of their own departments. Administration for National Security The National Security Administration, headed by the Councilor for Defense, controls all aspects of the national security and defense apparatus of the government. This includes the military, the police, intelligence, and most emergency services. In many ways this serves as the "teeth" of the Central Government. [[Administration for the Interior|'Administration for the Interior']] The Interior Administration is headed by the Councilor for the Interior, and controls all of the government departments that have authority over the affairs of the country regarding it's own territory. This is the primary regulatory arm of the government, and also handles most of the day to day operations of the bureaucracy. It also controls other governmental organs such as the National Bank and the transportation services, among others. [[Administration for Foreign Affairs|'Administration for Foreign Affairs']] The Foreign Administration is in charge of the country's diplomatic services, as well as import-export controls. The Administration has control of the overseas presence of the government, including embassies and consulates, as well as handling immigration and customs. They also are responsible for one of the government's primary sources of revenue: import and export duties. It is headed by the Councilor for Foreign Affairs. Legislative Branch The legislative branch is the primary law-making body of the government. Happy Nation has a unicameral legislature, the Happy Nation Senate. A body consisting of five senators from each province, the Senate is presided over by the Senatorial President, and is entrusted with debating and approving legislation for a national level, as well as with ratifying treaties with foreign governments as well as Council Orders. Council orders are decrees issued by the Council, but only have effect for a maximum of 90 days without being ratified by the Senate. All legislation passed by the Senate must also be approved by the Council, although the Senate can overturn a council veto if needed. In addition, the Provinces all have the right to challenge all national legislation to a plebiscite. The Senate also holds the power to appoint justices to the High Courts, as well as remove Councilors from office. Judicial Branch The judicial branch is comprised of the Happy Nation High Court, as well as Provincial Courts and District Courts in the country. The High Court has eleven judges with five appointed by the Council and five by the Senate. Those ten appoint a Chief Justice from among themselves (who is replaced by whichever body appointed them originally in their capacity as a junior judge.). Provincial Court Judges are appointed by their respective Assemblies, and District Judges are chosen be election. The primary function of the Judicial branch is to both interpret the law and defend the legal rights of citizens from government overreach. Provincial Government The governments of each of Happy Nation's provinces follow a similar hierarchy, but all have some small differences, and all have distinct policies and sub-divisions. In keeping with the bottom heavy governmental structure, the Provincial Governments trump the Central Government except in matters pertaining to inter-provincial relations. They are in turn trumped by municipal jurisdictions. Executive Branch Led by the Governor, this branch holds a traditional head of government position, with lower level functions delegated to a cabinet. This branch has control of Provincial law enforcement, Defense Forces, and other agencies and departments. Legislative Branch Consisting of the Provincial Assembly, this is a unicameral legislature that serves to make the laws of a province. The exception is in Gitchiakiin, which also has a Provincial Council that serves as an upper legislative house. Elected via districts that are determined by a select committee and voted on by their populations, the Assemblies can vary in size depending on the Province in question. They otherwise hold a similar power and position to the national Senate. Judicial Branch Serving simultaneously as an independent provincial court and an organ of the national court, the provincial judiciary is built on a similar structure, moving from municipal or district courts up to a provincial high court. Category:Happy Nation Government